


But Now I Get It

by druswriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers Gets a Hug, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Post-Canon Fix-It, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, although it's a predication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druswriting/pseuds/druswriting
Summary: When it counts, Lena Luthor isn't like the rest of Kara's loves.





	But Now I Get It

Kara may seem like the type of person that would burst into tears over a snail being stepped on, but the truth is, she isn’t. She doesn’t cry much, not unless the situation is very serious. 

But right now, she feels like bawling her eyes out.

It’s probably the irony of all of this. How just a few hours ago, she was telling Alex she does have feelings for Lena, and how Alex hugged her and supported her and told her to “you go get the girl, I’ll go get the champagne to celebrate with”, and Kara laughed. 

At least she didn’t get rejected… although, no, this is so much worse. 

Kara barged into Lena’s office, to find her fully ready to install her AI into every bad person alive, everyone who betrayed her as well, including her. Lena escaped after that, but now, they have found her location.

She takes a deep breath. Everything will probably be fine. She… she can fight for Lena. And that… has to be enough.

Alex puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I know how hard this is… but we have to do something. Lena’s doing… bad things every second that passes, and-”

Kara glares at her, because she knows where this is going. Her Lena was just pretending, she’s damaged beyond repair now, she’s just… a Luthor. And she has to be killed. “No.”

Alex smiles, supposably comfortingly, “we won’t ask that of you.”

They show her to a room. Well, it’s not a room, it’s a cell. It’s deep inside the DEO, isolated completely. And apparently, it’s waiting for Lena. 

They give Kara a few minutes to think about it. Only minutes, because every second is curticale. 

She can’t help but think of Mon-El in that moment. How she had to make a choice between him, and the world. And at the end of the day, it was an easy choice. But now, it isn’t.

She tries to put logic into what she wants to do. If Lena stays their enemy forever, those people could stay robots forever. If they have Lena on their side again, then maybe…

It would take her a few weeks, maybe months, to admit that it isn’t that.

But right now, that doesn’t matter, because five minutes are up, and her mind is also made up. 

“There has to be another way.”

~~~ 

Luckily there was another way, because two hours later, Lena is sobbing into her chest, Kara trying to soothe her with caresses and gentle words.

~~~

A few months have passed since then, and her and Lena’s relationship is still being repaired. Lena needs time to be mad, to really be mad, without having to pretend she isn’t, without keeping secrets. Kara understands, even if it hurts like hell.

Her visits are less frequent, but they still exist, because Kara is worried, and still wants Lena to know she cares. She brings food, sometimes, and they mostly sit in silence. Sometimes Lena will hug her, and Kara will smile for the rest of the day. Sometimes Lena will pull away when Kara touches her, and Kara will pretend it’s fine, but have horrible nightmares that night.

It’s one of those visits when Lena, after a really long, awkward silence, drops a file onto her lap and lets Kara look at it. 

It’s the file that shows all the work put into the cell, the cell made for Lena, all the work that was planned, because they had to make the cell on short notice. Kara looks up at Lena, in horror, but Lena starts talking before her, “you choose not to use it.”

Kara frowns, “of course I didn’t, Lena. I couldn’t.”

“You knew the consequences,” Lena’s face is stoic but her eyes are guilty, “you  _ know _ the consequences. All those people who I’m trying to pull Hope out of now, all of those that died and were wounded in our fight, they could have been spared. But you decided I matter more. Why the hell did you decide that?”

Kara knows that if she and Lena would have an easier relationship now, Lena would be crying or maybe even pounding on her chest (but not trying to hurt, because Lena really just feels guilty). But Lena’s face is barely showing emotions, and that hurts more. 

“I…” 

It’s probably the moment she admits why she really did it, because she says it out loud. 

“I did it, because I’m in love you.”

This time, emotion does show on Lena’s face, and the emotion is surprise. 

“A few years back, I had to choose to save Mon-El, or the world. I choose the world. My cousin, Super-Man, told me that if he had to choose between his wife, and the world, he would choose his wife. I didn’t really get it back then, how he could make that call with a clear conscience, but now I get it. Because I’m in love with you, and I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

Lena stays silent. 

“And… I know that our relationship is difficult right now, and this is the worst timing, but I want you to know this, I- I need you to,” Kara rambles, and Lena says nothing, “please say something. Please.”

Lena still doesn’t talk. But she reaches out, and for a moment Kara thinks she is going to hug her, but she tugs on her collar instead, so Kara would stand up. Kara is confused, until Lena stands up as well, and she presses her own lips to Kara’s. 

It’s slow, at first, but still everything Kara never dared to dream of. Then Lena swipes her tongue over Kara’s lip, and it’s less slow. They fall back onto the couch. They keep kissing and kissing and kissing, like they are trying to make up for lost time. And they probably are. 

They eventually pull away and Lena says softly, “I love you, too.”

And Kara cries, Lena on her lap, Kara burying her face into Lena’s chest this time, and all the tension since the moment she walked into Lena’s office and found out she hadn’t really forgave her, falls away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I just had this idea in my head of Kara comparing Mon-El and Lena in the most important regard, and had to write it. This is my first Supercorp fic, and I'm late to the fandom, so go easy on me please! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are a blessing.


End file.
